pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 2
---- RE: Inazuma Eleven Excuse me, but could you give me a link? I went to inazumaeleven.wikia.com, inazuma.wikia.com and inazuma11.wikia.com but nothing seems to work! I'd appreciate if you gave me a link. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Oh and do you watch Star Wars: The Clone Wars? I like it very much! And I also like Star Wars movies! Pictures Judging by your fave pictures, I sussed you like seeing cute images of Ash and Pikachu. Some people like Ash when he's in a certain region so if you only like him in Sinnoh and Unova then that's okay. I thought you'd like to see these pictures, if you like them, feel free to add them to your fave pics. (It's Ash from Episode 1 I had to upload them anyway so I thought I may aswell show you.) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 14:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mermaid Melody Ya. I read Gold and Silver volumes 10 and 11, Red and Yellow. They are the only ones I can find at the library. :/ ANX219 15:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Not much actually. Just sat in the airplane with mainly nothing to do. Rabbit Lover 11:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It is true yes. Rabbit Lover 11:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Viz Media please. It has better quality. Rabbit Lover 15:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Gender I can't remember, sorry. Btw I don't mind if you don't put those as ur fave pictures I just felt the need to show you them. If you want to though, that's cool. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Mermaid Melody What website do you use? I don't read them online though. I use AnimeA(not website address). OOOH!! Sorry, There's a Target catalog on my computer's desk. There's a 3D viewer for the Ipod Touch and iPhone. I gots one. Touch. ANX219 19:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question (in game) Strength is located in Nimbasa City. You receive it from an Ace Trainer in the house to the north of the Battle Institute. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 13:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :There are about 90 TMs and HMs, eight come from Gym Leaders and 8 are HMs, the rest are found throughout Unova. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 13:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Project Anime I know I LOVE to read manga but, I COULD get pictures but not help out the "Project" so much. I accept the offer and I'm kinda busy but, I'll always be here as soon as I get home. I am defeintly(spell fail) going to sign up on things that include pictures. I don't like to write stuff. ^_^" ANX219 19:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Border timeline I think many editors on this wiki are from America, I myself live in Ohio. A few others are from England. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 12:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Illistr--wha? I can't spell. Pokemon Adventure Sure! I'd love to join! -Burnning Blaze P.S. Do you like Final Fantasy? Just wondering. Emerald Reply :Thanks and Ok here I guess :). Rabbit Lover 08:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed your last message. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : UserboxRe K, thanks!~ Mizuki Raimon 05:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Was the last one too hard to remember? :P Mizuki Raimon 10:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Incase you didn't get my comment on your blog. "Is there a website where you can look and read English Pictures, (every episode and volume not just a few - unless you can give me links to each volume, I don't mind if they're different websites) seeing you upload those Manga Pictures has really got me psyched up about reading it! Pls drop me a link on my talk page - I would be super grateful - I'm already ecstatic you've brought Manga to this wiki and it would make me so happy if you could give me some links!" Also I'm really fast at uploading pictures so if you give me the links and tell me where to post the pictures then I can do it in a flash - is there a Picture Job in Project Manga? Speaking Leader to Leader I'd really love to join your Project as a picture uploader. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I've found a couple of websites I've found a couple of websites, but I trust you'll get back to me with better links than I could ever get! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Adding Pictures I know I'm not a member but I noticed in PA001 the gallery misses out the first page of VS Mew and skips to the second. Please may I add in the missing page. Also on Project Manga it says you're Chief Editor of Project Manga - It should say you're Leader of Project Manga. I'll add the missing picture and if you're not satisfied then I'll remove it immediatly. I apologise if I'm being rude and if I am being offensive then tell me, because I'm just trying to point out things to persuade you that I would be useful in Project Manga. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Pokedex holders freed Do you know what chapter this is? I know there is a picture but I just want to see what happens before that. ANX219 23:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Please take intrest in editing here. Thanks! Hi! Hi, AdventureWriter. How've you been? Sorry, for the late B'day but anyways, Happy Birthday!! So, did you get any presents related to Pokemon? Or did you get a Nintendo 3DS? Reply soon. Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S:Nice job, you did great with the Manga Articles, Now that I'm unbanned, I'd help with some Manga Stuff. Where ought I start? Re:MANGA!! Yes, one of the two websites I found was Otakuworks, the other was MangaReader. But OtakuWorks pretty much has everything. Whats a good site for the HGSS Manga? Or do they only do the original Johto Manga? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 08:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Life :It's been good. Watching the Royal Wedding? Jello Rabbit 11:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) My bad RE:Late Reply It's O.K. I found it anyway. Can you tell me exactly what happened because this lady(or a guy) with hair put up was just talking to them, boom, stone. I'm clueless. ANX219 19:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) B-Day! ^_^ Happy Late B-day! ^_^ hope you had a AWESOME time! ^_^ (Amyroselove 21:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) Inazuma Fanon Hi, AW28. Why dont' you come on over to http://inazumafanon.wikia.com so that we can create some Inazuma Fan Fictions? Plus, if you come, I'll give you Sysop powers! :D I need you to help me with the themes, logos and some pages. Thanks! Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Once its furnished and ready, you can tell your Inazuma Eleven Wiki friends about the site. RE: Sure. Add the template to your page. - Re: How's it been? Yo! Thing's are going alright. In Pokémon terms, I've finally acquired enough dream points to unlock a new area in the Dream World, which is good 'cos I was getting kinda sick of finding the same old pokes. In the real world, also good; I quit my job and have embarked upon a new career as a baker's assistant. Which is either a very brave or a very stupid decison- I haven't decided yet >.< hopefully if I work hard enough I can train to be a baker myself :D How's things with you? It's nice to see you active again, it's not the same without you! The manga character articles are looking very nice btw, especially Yellow. Jazzcookie 09:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) You must never get a break! It's all fun though :) what other wikis are you involved in? I'm definitely lucky to be able to access the dream world, it's a shame not everyone can go to it. Nintendo should do a DS or mobile version, so more people can visit! Hmmm, although, if I remember rightly, I think you said that it's difficult getting real copies of Pokémon in your country. Why is that? I'm not a baker just yet- just a lowly assistant. I worked as a chef before, but as baking is one of my favourite things in the world, thought I'd take the chance to work in a bakery and see if I can progress there ^.^ Jazzcookie 10:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC)